


Amity Discord Server

by brxkenarrxws



Series: Discord AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, It's Discord Time Bois, M/M, fiona and ilia have history, i'm calling this ship rainbow sheep, lots of, salem and the gods dont exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: It's RWBY but on a Discord Server.Prepare for chaos.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Fiona Thyme, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Series: Discord AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667695
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	1. The Chaos Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a story where the volume 7 characters had a communications channel and here we are.
> 
> If you don't know who is who you can ask.

_**Iron Man but tired**_ _opened a new channel._

 **_Iron Man but tired_** _invited people to join._

* * *

_**Atlas/Mantle General Chat** _

_**SpecialistWinter** has landed!_

**SpecialistWinter:** Behave yourselves.

 **SpecialistWinter:** Please.

 _**drunkbirb**_ _is here. Party's over._

 **drunkbirb:** No. I don't think I will.

 **SpecialistWinter:** Qrow, do you _want_ a repeat of what happened last time you said that?

 _**acerubes**_ _is here. Pretend you're busy!_

 **acerubes:** I don't think anyone wants a repeat of that.

 _**FlamingLesbian**_ _has joined the battle bus._

 **FlamingLesbian:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

_We've been expecting you, **BisexualDisaster.**_

**BisexualDisaster:** Yang, don't encourage him.

 **_Weisspresso_** _has arrived._

 **Weisspresso:** No, please, encourage him. I want to see how this ends.

 **acerubes:** Weiss, why you gotta be like this :<

 **FlamingLesbian:** _~~therestwoicequeensuncleqrow~~ _

**drunkbirb:** Clones.

 **SpecialistWinter:** I know how to burn and hide bodies, you know.

 **SpecialistWinter:** Do not test me.

 **BisexualDisaster:** No one can hide a body better than _@thunderthighs_

_A new challenger has appeared: **thunderthighs.**_

**thunderthighs:** Damn right >:D

_**awkwardblonde** has landed!_

**_Renspancakes_ ** _has arrived._

 **Renspancakes:** Oh. It seems I still have my old Discord name.

 **awkwardblonde:** rip

 **Renspancakes:** One moment.

 _**Renspancakes** _ _has changed their user to **quiet.lotus**_

 **quiet.lotus:** I like this better.

 **thunderthighs:** cuuute~

 **_RainbowCharms_** _is here. Pretend you're busy!_

 **FlamingLesbian:** I swear to GOD if that's Neon.

 **RainbowCharms:** Neon's Discord name is "PartyKitty", Yang.

 **RainbowCharms:** This is Clover.

 **FlamingLesbian:** s h i t

_**RainbowCharms** has changed their name to **LuckyCharms**_

**acerubes:** THEY'RE MAGICALLY D E L I C I O U S

 **drunkbirb:** I mean Clover is.

 **drunkbirb:** I mean what

 **SpecialistWinter:** I feel like I'm having a stroke.

 **quiet.lotus:** I believe after some time you will get used to it.

 **_xArrows_ ** _has joined the battle bus!_

 **xArrows:** Not when I'm around.

 **acerubes:** ROOOBBYYYNNNN :D

 **xArrows:** Hey, squirt.

 **drunkbirb:** Oh dear god now we have to deal with the queen of nicknames.

 **xArrows:** Oh shut up, Branwen, don't act like _you_ don't give people nicknames.

 **LuckyCharms:** Robyn.

 **LuckyCharms:** You have a five page google document with a list of nicknames you've given people.

 **xArrows:** It's actually ten pages.

_**Vine** is here. Party's over._

**Vine:** That's the only correct response to my presence.

 **xArrows:** Zeki, I can easily list off several whose presence can be reponded with "____ is here. Party's over."

 **Vine:** Fair point.

 **BisexualDisaster:** I left for five minutes and I come back to see that the same woman who threw a chair against the wall is in the server.

 **BisexualDisaster:** Hello, Robyn.

 **xArrows:** Hey, KitKat. How's it going with you and Fisticuffs?

 **acerubes:** Blake just put her face in her hands and groaned.

 **xArrow:** Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

 **Weisspresso:** They haven't been able to talk with each other for five minutes before they going into gay panic mode.

 **Weisspresso:** So it's going great.

 **Weisspresso:** But I am suffering.


	2. Gayness and Morosexuality (and more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is still a useless lesbian.
> 
> Winter is confronted about being a possible morosexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chaos.

_**BoomerangBoi**_ _has joined the battle bus!_

 _We've been expecting you, **LightningNYOOM**_

**_HeartOfGold_** _is here. We hope you brought pizza._

 **_ozcarpine_ ** _is here. Seems OP. Pls nerf_

* * *

_Cheers, love! **YeetTheSheep** is here!_

_**gimmemygreens** just showed up. Hold my beer._

**_TransRightsOrDie_ ** _has arrived. Stay awhile and listen._

* * *

_**PennyV2**_ _has joined and they brought cake!_

* * *

_**Atlas/Mantle General Chat** _

**acerubes:** WE GOT THE WHOLE SQUAD HERE 

**thunderthighs:** yaaaassssssss

 **FlamingLesbian:** I crave the anti-hunger

 **BisexualDisaster:** Don't-

 **BisexualDisaster:** Don't you mean food????

 **FlamingLesbian:** Same thing.

 **thunderthighs:** a n t i h u n g e r

 **ozcarpine:** hydrate so you don't die-drate.

 **acerubes:** anti-diedration!

 **drunkbirb:** excuse me what the fuck

 **xArrows:**!fuck

 **Zwei The DogBot:** Swear jar!

 **acerubes:**.0. 

**acerubes:** _@LuckyCharms @LuckyCharms @LuckyCharms_

 **FlamingLesbian:** _@LuckyCharms @LuckyCharms @LuckyCharms_

 **LuckyCharms:** Stop pinging me please. What's the problem?

 **acerubes:** EXPLAIN THE BOT PLEASE

 **FlamingLesbian:** p l e a s e

 **LuckyCharms:** Well, I wanted a bot in the server, so I added the Zwei bot and the Rhythm bot, which is for music.

 **LuckyCharms:** Qrow mentioned that you guys have a dog named Zwei, so I gave the bot the name Zwei The DogBot.

 **FlamingLesbian:** THANK YOU

 **LuckyCharms:** No problem.

 **HeartOfGold:** WAIT YOU GUYS HAVE A DOG??

 **acerubes:** YEEEE

 **HeartOfGold:** I WANNA SEE A PICTURE

 **FlamingLesbian:** Gimme a sec.

**FlamingLesbain:[Here's a pic of him when I was in Patch.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/9/92/V4_09_00002.png/revision/latest?cb=20170108160152)**

**HeartOfGold:** HE'S SO CUUUTE

 **BisexualDisaster:** he's a spawn of Satan.

 **PennyV2:** Why do you say that, Blake? Zwei looks like a wonderful canine companion!

 **thunderthighs:** Blake's a cat Faunus remember

 **PennyV2:** Oh right.

 **xArrows:**!weiss

 **Zwei The DogBot:** Atlas' resident useless lesbian.

 **Weisspresso:** _excuse me._

 **LuckyCharms:** I gave Robyn moderator privileges and I also let her add commands to the DogBot.

 **FlamingLesbian:** And I'm helping c:

 **xArrows:**!goodboyclub

 **Zwei The DogBot:** The Good Boy Club consists of the following: Jaune Arc, Marrow Amin, and Oscar Pine

 **quiet.lotus:** May I ask why I'm not in there?

 **xArrows:** gimme a sec.

 **xArrows:**!goodboyclub

 **Zwei The DogBot:** The Good Boy Club consists of the following: Jaune Arc, Marrow Amin, Lie Ren, and Oscar Pine.

 **xArrows:** There.

 **quiet.lotus:** Thank you

 **xArrows:** Yep.

 **Weisspresso:** WHY AM I THE USELESS LESBIAN???

 **BisexualDisaster:** Yang, would you like to do the honors?

 **FlamingLesbian:** One time Ruby gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek and Weiss didn't know how to react so she punched Ruby in the gut.

 **acerubes:** thank gods for Aura

 **Weisspresso:** I hate all of you.

 **acerubes:** PENNY DO THE THING

 **PennyV2:** [Everyone? ;-;](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/0/0f/V7_06_00134.png/revision/latest?cb=20191214161409)

 **Weisspresso:** gyftyfg

 **Weisspresso:** Except Penny and Ruby. And Winter. 

**PennyV2:** Speaking of Ms. Schnee, where is she?

 **YeetTheSheep:** Sleeping in. It's Saturday, remember?

 **PennyV2:** Oh, yes! Winter does enjoy sleeping in on the weekends!

 **xArrows:** She's burritoed in a blanket.

 **TransRightsOrDie:** UNCOOKED HOT POCKET-

 **SpecialistWinter:** I've been lurking for the past twenty minutes, actually.

 **SpecialistWinter:** But yes, that is admittedly an accurate description for my current mood.

 **drunkbirb:** Blankets are for the weak.

 **acerubes:** Uncle Qrow you're using a blanket.

 **FlamingLesbian:** HYPOCRITE

 **drunkbirb:** i've been exposed by my own nieces.

 **acerubes:** That's not exposing.

 **acerubes:** _But i can expose you by saying who you're currently cuddling with_

 **drunkbirb:** i will ground you for two months i swear to the gods.

 **acerubes:** I'M A HUNTRESS YOU CAN'T GROUND MEEEE

 **drunkbirb:** you're still 17.

 **acerubes:** REEEEEEEEEE

 **xArrows:**!intotheunknown

 **Zwei The DogBot:** Winter's true theme song.

 **SpecialistWinter:** You say that like it isn't common knowledge. I _relate_ to that song on so many levels.

 **SpecialistWinter:** It's also a very good song.

 **drunkbirb:** yeah but can you pull off the braid?

 **SpecialistWinter:** Bold of you to assume that I can't.

 **xArrows:** I'd like to point how much of an absolute _q u e e n_ Elsa is.

 **YeetTheSheep:** we stan uwu

 **gimmemygreens:** *hasn't even watched the movie only seen screenshots and heard the soundtrack*

 **TransRightsOrDie:** oof.

* * *

**xArrows:** Y'all think Winter might be morosexual?

 **LuckyCharms:** It's possible. Why?

 **xArrows:** I was on a video call with her earlier and I was making something to eat and I accidentally slammed my wrist against the edge of the counter and there was that split second where I forgot the word wrist so I said "OW MY HAND ANKLE"

 **acerubes:** Add that to the quote wall.

 **BisexualDisaster:** On it.

 **xArrows:** Anyway, I look over and Winter has a tissue covering her nose and when I asked her what was wrong she said she had a nosebleed.

 **Weisspresso:** Yeah, she's a morosexual like me.

 **Weisspresso:** You do or say something stupid and Winter has a nosebleed.

 **xArrows:** w e l l t h e n-

 **acerubes:** does that mean Winter might be into Robyn :o

 **LightningNYOOM:** Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

 **xArrows:**!harriet

 **Zwei The DogBot:** Someone who needs to shut the fuck up.

 **xArrows:** Winnie told me to add that.

 **LightningNYOOM:** wtf kind of nickname is winnie??

 **xArrows:** I can start calling you Energizer Bunny.

 **LightningNYOOM:** DONT YOU DARE

 **xArrows:** Then shut the fuck up about the nicknames I give people.

 **LuckyCharms:** No fighting you two.

 **xArrows:**!clover

 **Zwei The DogBot:** Server Dad.

 **LuckyCharms:** Pretty much.

* * *

**xArrows:** Books are just remixed versions of the dictionary.

 **Weisspresso:** I think you just broke Blake.

 **SpecialistWinter:** Robyn.

 **SpecialistWinter:** Look at your private messages.

 **xArrows:** On it.

* * *

_Private messages from_ _@SpecialistWinter_

_Tuesday, March 24, 2020, 10:43 AM_

**SpecialistWinter:** I will kiss the shit out of you if you don't stop being a dumbass.

 **xArrows:** Don't threaten me with a good time.

* * *

**SpecialistWinter:** I'm definitely a morosexual.

 **Weisspresso:** You think??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are on the KRWBY Productions Discord, you'll recognize some of the commands.
> 
> imisskrwbyandthisishowicopelmao


	3. It's lyric time bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire server is a choir.

_**Amity's General Chat** _

* * *

**BoomerangBoi:** _@acerubes_

 **acerubes:** yo

 **BoomerangBoi:** You know the song "discord"?

 **acerubes:** ye

 **BoomerangBoi:** What if we got the server to sing it?

 **acerubes:**.o. 

**acerubes:** yaasssss

 **BoomerangBoi:** _@LuckyCharms @LightningNYOOM @HeartOfGold @Vine_

 **acerubes:** _@drunkbirb @FlamingLesbian @BisexualDisaster @Weisspresso_

 **drunkbirb:** why was i summoned

 **acerubes:** you wanna sing discord with us? :D

 **drunkbirb:** im not doing anything important so i guess

 **PennyV2:** Shall I ping everyone else, Ruby?

 **acerubes:** Yes, please!

 **PennyV2:** _@ozcarpine @thunderthighs @quiet.lotus @awkwardblonde @xArrows @YeetTheSheep @gimmemygreens @TransRightsOrDie @SpecialistWinter_

 **YeetTheSheep:** yesyesyesyesyesyesyes

 **TransRightOrDie:** IVE BEEN DYING TO DO THIS 

**BoomerangBoi:** You guys know the lyrics right??

 **Vine:** I do. I've sent a link for the lyrics to those who don't.

 **acerubes:** Thank you!

 **Vine:** You're very welcome.

* * *

**BoomerangBoi:** I'm not a fan of puppeteers

 **acerubes:** But I've a nagging fear

 **YeetTheSheep:** Someone else is pulling at the strings

 **BisexualDisaster:** Something terrible is going down

 **FlamingLesbian:** Through the entire town

 **HeartOfGold:** Wreaking anarchy and all it brings

 **TransRightsOrDie:** I CAN'T SIT IDLY NO I CAN'T MOVE AT ALL

 **gimmemygreens:** I CURSE THE NAME

 **thunderthighs:** THE ONE BEHIND IT AAALLLLL

 **ozcarpine:** Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon

 **quiet.lotus:** And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon

 **awkwardblonde:** Discord, whatever did we do

 **drunkbirb:** to make you take our world away

 **PennyV2:** Discord, are we your prey alone?

 **Vine:** Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

 **LuckyCharms:** Discord, we won't take it anymore

 **LightningNYOOM:** So take your tyranny away

 **xArrows:** I'm fine with changing status quo, 

**SpecialistWinter:** But not in letting go

 **Weisspresso:** Now the world is being torn apart

 **BoomerangBoi:** A terrible catastrophe

 **acerubes:** played by your symphony

 **YeetTheSheep:** what a terrifying work of art

 **BisexualDisaster:** I can't sit idly

 **FlamingLesbian:** No, I can't move at all

 **HeartOfGold:** I curse the name

 **TransRightsOrDie:** THE ONE BEHIND IT AAALLLL

 **gimmemygreens:** DISCORD I'M HOWLIN AT THE MOON

 **thunderthighs:** AND SLEEPIN IN THE MIDDLE OF A SUMMER AFTERNOON

 **ozcarpine:** Discord, whatever did we do

 **quiet.lotus:** To make you take our world away?

 **awkwardblonde:** Discord, are we your prey alone?

 **drunkbirb:** Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

 **PennyV2:** Discord, we won't take it anymore!

 **Vine:** So take your tyranny away

 **acerubes:** GET READYYYY

 **LuckyCharms:** Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon

 **LightningNYOOM:** And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon

 **xArrows:** Discord, whatever did we do

 **SpecialistWinter:** To make you take our world away?

 **Weisspresso:** Discord, are we your prey alone?

 **BoomerangBoi:** Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

 **acerubes:** DISCORD WE WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE

 **YeetTheSheep:** SO TAKE YOUR TYRANNY AWAYYY

* * *

**xArrows:** We better do another one or I swear I'm going to riot.

 **Iron Man but tired:** No rioting or your ass is getting kicked from the server.

 **TransRightsOrDie:** HOLY SHIT HE LIVES


	4. chaotic energy bro

_**Amity's General Chat** _

* * *

**thunderthighs:** ADMINS ARE ASLEEP SEND MEMES

**FlamingLesbian:[M](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=http%3A%2F%2Fi0.kym-cdn.com%2Fphotos%2Fimages%2Ffacebook%2F001%2F249%2F491%2Fa38.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)[EME](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=http%3A%2F%2Fi0.kym-cdn.com%2Fphotos%2Fimages%2Ffacebook%2F001%2F249%2F491%2Fa38.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)**

**BisexualDisaster:** I haven't gotten the chance to see the admin and moderators list yet. Who are the mods of the server?

 **ozcarpine:**!admins

 **Zwei The DogBot:** The Admins of the Amity Discord Server are the following! _@Iron Man but tired @LuckyCharms @SpecialistWinter_

 **ozcarpine:**!mods

 **Zwei The DogBot:** The Moderators of the Amity Discord Server are the following! _@xArrows @PennyV2 @drunkbirb_

 **acerubes:** Does doing that command ping the admins and mods?

 **xArrows:** No. But I'm awake anyway so I heard the notification.

 **PennyV2:** I am always online! :D

 **SpecialistWinter:** I have to file out another stack of reports.

 **Weisspresso:** Again??

 **SpecialistWinter:** Atlas never sleeps.

 **thunderthighs:** Sure it does! Just spike everyone's drinks with some melatonin and BAM

 **quiet.lotus:** Nora, no.

 **thunderthighs:** NORA YES 

**YeetTheSheep:** I've spiked a drink before.

 **acerubes:** WAIT YOU HAVE

 **YeetTheSheep:** ye

 **YeetTheSheep:** May wouldn't sleep because she was really anxious about something so I said I'd get her some water. While I was putting some flavoring in it (May likes flavored water) I dropped melatonin in the water and waited for it to dissolve before giving it to her. She was out within ten minutes.

 **TransRightsOrDie:** I STILL HATE YOU FOR THAT

 **YeetTheSheep:** No you don't uwu

 **PennyV2:** Since we are all awake, what do you guys want to discuss?

 **acerubes:** uHhhHhHHHh-

 **BisexualDisaster:** Like Nora said. Send memes.

 **Weisspresso:** [Remember when I was stuck at the manor?](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse1.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.TxAsL0PpkXagFh3Un0qDVgHaMf%26pid%3DApi&f=1)

 **thunderthighs:** YOU HAVE YANG

 **FlamingLesbian:** *arsonist energy intensifies*

 **BisexualDisaster:** [Menagerie was a wild ride.](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fpm1.narvii.com%2F6890%2Faa4375f6ffd09880f3e01c5abcf965c4c140bd8er1-480-738v2_hq.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)

 **xArrows:** Who's the girl?

 **BisexualDisaster:** My friend Ilia Amitola.

 **BisexualDisaster:** She has Discord too. Can I invite her?

 **xArrows:** Go ahead. Clovs won't mind.

 **BisexualDisaster:** Okay. Also, she's kind of shy, so be nice. _I'm looking at you, Nora._

 **thunderthighs:** ehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue

 **FlamingLesbian:** Nora what the fuck

* * *

_Private Messages with_ _@RainbowLizard_

**BisexualDisaster:** Ilia, are you up?

 **RainbowLizard:** Neptune has yet to realize I'm a lesbian and he's blowing up my scroll with messages. So yes, I'm awake.

 **RainbowLizard:** What's up?

 **BisexualDisaster:** We're in Mantle, and Ironwood's set up a Discord server. Right now it consists of me and my team, the Ace-Ops (who are actually really nice) Ruby's girlfriend Penny, Weiss' sister Winter, and the Happy Huntresses. Oh, JNR, Oscar and Ruby's uncle are in the server too. Do you want to join?

 **RainbowLizard:** I don't see why not. I need to go slap Neptune in the face with my gayness so send the invite and I'll be joining in a few.

 **BisexualDisaster:** Okay. Also, tell Neptune I said hi.

 **RainbowLizard:** I will.

_@BisexualDisaster has sent you an invite!_

* * *

**thunderthighs:** w a t e r b o a r d m e p a p i

 **xArrows:** I JUST CHOKED ON MY WATER-

 **FlamingLesbian:** its the chaotic energy bro

 **FlamingLesbian:** Nora radiates it.

 **BisexualDisaster:** I'm adding all three of those to the quote wall.

 **acerubes:** Is Ilia gonna join??? :D

 **BisexualDisaster:** In a bit. Neptune's still clueless about Ilia being a lesbian so she has to, and I quote, "go slap Neptune in the face with my gayness." Her words. Not mine.

 **xArrows:** lmao I already like her.

_Cheers, love! **RainbowLizard** is here!_

**RainbowLizard:** Henlo.

 **acerubes:** Ilia!

 **BisexualDisaster:** How'd it go with Nep, Ilia?

 **RainbowLizard:** He sent me this: [Reaction image](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fa8%2F64%2F78%2Fa86478b07b7fbb5bd6ac3b8c4111d1cf.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)

 **FlamingLesbian:** pFfFfFFF

 **Weisspresso:** Well then.

 **RainbowLizard:** I'm looking at past messages in this server and I snorted at "waterboard me papi"

 **RainbowLizard:** Okay, so FlamingLesbian is Yang. acerubes is Ruby. Weisspresso is _obviously_ Weiss.

 **RainbowLizard:** That's it. That's all I can gather from the names. Everyone else is like a foreign language to me.

 **BisexualDisaster:**!usernametranslation

* * *

**Zwei The DogBot:**

Username Translation List!

_**Admins** _

_@Iron Man but tired_ \- James Ironwood

 _@LuckyCharms_ \- Clover Ebi

 _@SpecialistWinter_ \- Winter Schnee

_**Moderators** _

_@PennyV2_ \- Penny Polendina

 _@xArrows_ \- Robyn Hill

 _@drunkbirb -_ Qrow Branwen

_**Team RWBY** _

_@acerubes_ \- Ruby Rose

 _@Weisspresso_ \- Weiss Schnee

 _@BisexualDisaster_ \- Blake Belladonna

 _@FlamingLesbian_ \- Yang Xiao Long

**_Team ALPN_ **

_@awkwardblonde_ \- Jaune Arc

 _@quiet.lotus_ \- Lie Ren

 _@ozcarpine_ \- Oscar Pine

 _@thunderthighs_ \- Nora Valkyrie

**_Ace-Ops_ **

_@LuckyCharms_ \- Clover Ebi

 _@LightningNYOOM_ \- Harriet Bree

 _@HeartOfGold_ \- Elm Ederne

 _@BoomerangBoi_ \- Marrow Amin

 _@Vine_ \- Vine Zeki

**_Happy Huntresses_ **

_@xArrows_ \- Robyn Hill

 _@YeetTheSheep_ \- Fiona Thyme

 _@TransRightsOrDie_ \- May Marigold

 _@gimmemygreens_ \- Joanna Greenleaf

* * *

 **BisexualDisaster:** The admins are asleep. Well, most of them are.

 **SpecialistWinter:** In the words of Robyn Hill, _REPORTS. SUCK._

**RainbowLizard:** [Reaction image](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.relatably.com%2Fm%2Fimg%2Ffunny-reaction-memes-tumblr%2Ftumblr_niibgxh5pq1qix336o1_400.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)


	5. chaotic energy bro (part 2)

_**Amity's General Chat** _

* * *

**LuckyCharms:** _@BisexualDisaster_ You invited your friend Ilia, correct?

 **BisexualDisaster:** Wow, getting straight to the point. Yes, I did. Why?

 **LuckyCharms:** Are you aware she's in Mantle?

 **RainbowLizard:** LMAO SHE DIED- 

**RainbowLizard:** BLAKE COME BACK

 **BisexualDisaster:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN MENAGERIE

 **RainbowLizard:** I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING BACK TO MENAGERIE

 **RainbowLizard:** I SAID I WAS GOING BACK TO MANTLE

 **YeetTheSheep:** Oh hi, Ilia!

 **RainbowLizard:** Hi, Fiona uvu

 **BisexualDisaster:** ILIA DM ME YOUR ADDRESS

 **RainbowLizard:** DM'd

 **acerubes:** Ilia has way more chaotic energy than I thought she did.

 **YeetTheSheep:** It's because she doesn't have to deal with the WF anymore. 

**Weisspresso:** It is sEVEN IN THE MORNING WHY ARE YOU ALL AWAKE

 **FlamingLesbian:** Why did Blake bolt out of the room so fast is the better question.

 **RainbowLizard:** Read up.

 **FlamingLesbian:** Holy fuck

 **TransRightsOrDie:** Fiona how do you know Ilia??

 **YeetTheSheep:** [Reaction image](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F6b%2F49%2Fbb%2F6b49bb5b24c6f684078419889feef7d5--meme-faces-snorkel.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)

 **RainbowLizard:** :>

 **TransRightsOrDie:** That's not an answer.

 **YeetTheSheep:** B>

 **TransRightsOrDie:** Fiona, I swear to god.

 **YeetTheSheep:** Okay fine. Ilia and I have...history.

 **xArrows:** didyoutwofuck?

 **acerubes:** YANG I NEED BLEACH

 **YeetTheSheep:** We made out a few times but that's it.

 **xArrows:** _virgin lamb_

 **YeetTheSheep:** Shut up.

 **RainbowLizard:** BLAKE JUST BODYSLAMMED MY FRONT DOOR OPEN

 **BisexualDisaster:** IN THE WORDS OF YANG XIAO LONG

**BisexualDisaster: _CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKER_**

**FlamingLesbian:** Holy shit

* * *

**thunderthighs:** EXPRESSO SHOT NIGHT EXPRESSO SHOT NIGHT EXPRESSO SHOT NIGHT EXPRESSO SHOT NIGHT EXPRESSO SHOT NIGHT EXPRESSO SHOT NIGHT

 **xArrows:** nani

 **quiet.lotus:** It's something from Beacon. We had a Discord server during our Beacon days that consisted of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, and calling an Expresso Shot Night meant that everyone had to stay up all night and play CAH. The "ESN" card could only be used on nights when we didn't have classes. 

**thunderthighs:** I'LL GET THE GAME STARTED

 **thunderthighs:** WHO'S PLAYING

 **xArrows:** I'll play.

 **SpecialistWinter:** I will too.

 **acerubes:** ME

 **FlamingLesbian:** ME

 **quiet.lotus:** I'll play as well.

 **LuckyCharms:** I want to play.

 **drunkbirb:** Same here.

 **RainbowLizard:** I'm busy.

 **BisexualDisaster:** Nora, send me a link. Also, Ilia, I left your apartment like an hour ago.

 **YeetTheSheep:** We're both busy.

 **BisexualDisaster:** o h

 **RainbowLizard:** Yea. Have fun.

 **thunderthighs:** I YEETED Y'ALL THE LINK GET IN AND JOIN THE VC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh....anyone wanna help me write the cards against humanity chapter??


	6. Here we go again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang does the thing. Again.

_**Amity's General Chat** _

* * *

**drunkbirb:** How was cards against humanity?

 **acerubes:** You know that sound the radio makes when you're in the middle of the mountains and you have no radio signal?

 **drunkbirb:** yea

 **acerubes:** that's what my brain sounds like right now.

 **drunkbirb:** well damn.

 **acerubes:** The cards were so cuurrssedd

 **drunkbirb:** That's how cah is. cursed.

 **thunderthighs:** pffff

 **thunderthighs:** cah

 **SpecialistWinter:** I chuckled at that.

* * *

**xArrows:** All I want is to listen to Spotify without having to listen to a fucking ad about condoms.

 **xArrows:** Is that tOO MUCH TO ASK FOR???

 **TransRightsOrDie:** Spotify premium.

 **xArrows:** I'm not fucking wasting money on that shit.

 **RainbowLizard:** [Reaction image](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fsecure.static.tumblr.com%2F512a394d89b83ac1977fc7b67851c9ca%2Fozz7jhc%2FGH9ocmg8y%2Ftumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)

 **FlamingLesbian:** [Reaction image](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fpm1.narvii.com%2F6551%2F8d506abcd9409f2355c39bd13795fb3ea029dad7_hq.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)

 **SpecialistWinter:** No comment.

 **xArrows:** I shouldn't have to pay 99 cents to avoid listening to condom ads.

 **acerubes:** I hate the Trojan ads ;-;

 **FlamingLesbian:** I just tune them out when they come on.

 **FlamingLesbain:** The only ad on Spotify I can't tune out is the fruit by the foot ad

 **TransRightsOrDie:** Fruit by the fOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **RainbowLizard:** I just call them fruit roll-ups. I have two boxes of them in my pantry.

 **thunderthighs:** Ilia I'm raiding your pantry.

 **RainbowLizard:** Do you wanna get electrocuted?

 **thunderthighs:** LIKE THATS GONNA STOP ME

 **quiet.lotus:** [NoraSemblance.mov]

 **RainbowLizard:** holy shit

 **RainbowLizard:** Was that at Haven??

 **thunderthighs:** ye

 **RainbowLizard:** jesus christ.

* * *

**BoomerangBoi:** Am I the only one hearing country music?

 **Vine:** No. I hear it too.

 **drunkbirb:** Same here.

 **SpecialistWinter:** _@_ _xArrows_

 **xArrows:** Yo

 **SpecialistWinter:** Are you playing music?

 **xArrows:** Negative. I'm playing COD Black Ops with the girls.

 **acerubes:** Penny, Weiss, and I just got back from a mission what's happening?

 **PennyV2:** It appears someone in the Academy is playing country music quite loudly.

 **acerubes:** Oh, that's probably Yang.

 **acerubes:** She listens to country and/or Sam Tinnesz when she trains :P

 **drunkbirb:** _@FlamingLesbian_ turn your fuckin music down

 **FlamingLesbian:** BUT I'M TRAINING

 **drunkbirb:** Turn it down.

 **FlamingLesbian:** FINE

 **SpecialistWinter:** May I ask why you listen to country when you train?

 **FlamingLesbian:** Because basic trash rap makes me want to commit mass homicide and I don't think anyone here would enjoy that.

 **SpecialistWinter:** "Basic trash rap"?

 **acerubes:** "Rap music that only bitchy high school girls/boys would listen to." 

**acerubes:** Yang likes Eminem and NF, who are both rappers that actually have lyrics with purpose.

 **BisexualDisaster:** NF's music is so sad because it's about his childhood and his life.

 **FlamingLesbian:** The music videos are even sadder ;-;

**RainbowLizard:[Exhibit A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOzQMCyPc8o)**

**FlamingLesbian:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

* * *

**LuckyCharms:** Can anyone explain to me why a _dog_ was sent in the _mail??_

 **acerubes:** IS THE DOG SMALL

 **LuckyCharms:** Yes.

 **acerubes:** WHAT COLOR IS HIS FUR?

 **LuckyCharms:** Black, gray and white.

 **acerubes:** IS HE WEARING A COLLAR? IF SO WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE??

 **LuckyCharms:** Red collar, gold pendant with a vertical black bone with two black dots on either side of the bone.

 **acerubes:** _@FlamingLesbian_ DAD SENT ZWEI IN THE MAIL AGAIN :D

 **FlamingLesbian:** OH SHIT HE DID???

 **acerubes:** YEEEE

 **BisexualDisaster:** If he comes near me I'm skinning him alive.

 **RainbowLizard:** [Reaction image](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fe1%2F2f%2Fe3%2Fe12fe31e2a40a54719f0c434dd1bdc5a.jpg&f=1&nofb=1)

 **FlamingLesbian:** Blake be nice :<

 **BisexualDisaster:** Only if he stays away from me.

 **drunkbirb:** What happened?

 **acerubes:** READ UP

 **drunkbirb:** Tai's done it again.

 **RainbowLizard:** Okay, I have a question.

 **RainbowLizard:** From what I've seen, _@BoomerangBoi_ is a dog Faunus.

 **RainbowLizard:** How is he gonna react to..what's his name, Zwei?

 **BoomerangBoi:** Hey, I happen to get along very well with dogs, thank you!

 **LightningNYOOM:** Except chihuahuas.

 **BoomerangBoi:** THAT WAS ONE TIME HARRIET

 **BoomerangBoi:** THAT ANKLE-BITER WAS AGGRESSIVE

 **Vine:** [Insert loud sigh here]


End file.
